Those Left Behind
by sycoandcrazy-inc
Summary: He left them, left them behind to remember, remember and dream. -A short series of one-shots about the Companions the Doctor left behind.
1. Captain Jack

What happens when you have watched too much Doctor Who. You start thinking about the Companions left behind and how they felt and what they did. So enjoy these little one-shots of those left behind. -Syco

* * *

><p>Captain Jack searched and listened. He involved himself, involved himself in something where he knew he would encounter the Doctor, sooner or later.<p>

And Jack could afford to wait now; he could wait for all time to find the Doctor. He had to, had to find the Doctor and ask him, ask him why they left him behind on that space station.

Was he not good enough? Is it because he was a con-man? A criminal?

He would prove himself, prove to the Doctor and prove to himself, that he wasn't just a con-man, not anymore. He was a protector of humans, protector in his own right, keeping them safe from threats from the Rift.

He became content, content saving the world, but always he searched and he listened.


	2. Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler waited, waited for the Doctor to come back and finish his sentence.

"Rose Tyler…" What was the rest of it? It was important, so very important that the Doctor finish, for him to say it.

Her family waited for her, for a bit, on the beach. Then they waited in the car, then in sleep, as the sunlight slowly left the sky.

And still Rose Tyler waited. She watched the stars move across the sky, brilliant jewels each one, and wondered if her Doctor saw the same stars.

Rose Tyler would wait for that man until the end of time and beyond.

Except, what if he wasn't waiting on her? What if he moved on and found a new companion, like he did to Sarah Jane?

She would do something, anything, to find her way back to him.

When the sun rose, Rose Tyler was through waiting.


	3. Donna

Wilfred worried about Donna. He worried about her constantly. He worried that one day she would remember, remember the Doctor and all their wondrous adventures and that would be the end of her.

Donna never worried. She was carefree, spending time with friends, moving from one temp job to another. She never thought about, never remembered the best friend she never had.

The Doctor worried, about everything. Was another alien invasion going to threaten his humans? Was the time-space continuum in trouble? He always remembered, always thought about his new human family, especially the one that was his best friend of all time, his sister, family that he chose.

So Wilfred watched Donna. He watched her run around, laughing and bossing people around. And sometimes, sometimes he watched her watch the stars, watch the stars and dream.

And the Doctor, the Doctor ran, ran and never stopped.


	4. Amy

Little Amy sat on her packed suitcase. The funny man was coming back to get her and take her from her big lonely house.

He said he would come back, come back to get her and go traveling through the stars, and little Amy thought he was a man, a man to keep his word.

But he didn't come back, not that night, and not the next or the next.

The years passed and little Amy was sure he was never going to come back. That he was just like everyone else, leaving and forgetting her, forgetting her in her big lonely house.

Little Amy grew up and became grown-up Amy.

And the Doctor came back.

Grown-up Amy sniped and threatened, but little Amy cried and laughed.

The Raggedy Doctor was back, back to get her. He hadn't forgotten her or lied.

He had gotten lost, but so had she, and now, now they were both found.


	5. Those Left Behind

Those left behind always dream.

They dream about the worlds and times they had seen, the strangely familiar, the wildly different.

They dream about the people and places, the beautiful, the terrible.

They dream of the dangers and the running, the never-ceasing, the heart-pounding.

They dream of the excitement and the wonder, the magical, the eye-widening.

They dream of the Tardis, the blue, the sound.

And most importantly, they dream of the Doctor, the wonderfully terrifying, the brilliantly crazy.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
